Sentimientos Egoístas
by Trini-SI
Summary: Los sentimientos de un egoísta, por ahora los de Nowaki. Si me inspiro tambien escribire de Hiro-san. Por cierto es cortito u.u Mis summarys siempre apestaran¿? Parece que si ToT
1. Nowaki

"Sentimientos Egoístas"

Nowaki

* * *

- Hiro-san es tan lindo…

- Hiro-san lo amo…

- Hiro-san lo extraño…

- Hiro-san…

Hace ya hace 7 años que conozco a Hiro-san. Ha sido mi maestro, mi consejero, mi pareja. Para mi Hiro-san es una de esas personas especiales, que sabes que nunca más volverás a encontrar jamás; es por eso que cuando lo vi por primera vez en ese parque sabia que debía agarrarlo y no dejarlo ir, o si no mi oportunidad de amar a alguien más y formar una familia se iría... Mmm… ¿Una familia? Bueno es una forma de decir. Hiro-san y yo somos una pareja pero una también una familia, aunque Hiro-san no puede tener hijos eso no significa que no podamos ser una familia. Quizás algún día le pida a Hiro-san el adoptar un niño, para así completar nuestra felicidad, pero eso será más adelante, Por el momento prefiero disfrutar de nosotros dos, prefiero disfrutar de Hiro-san y de los gemidos que puedo sacarle cada vez que hacemos el amor, disfrutar de hacerlo en el lugar que nos plazca, en el sofá, en el piso de la cocina, en la ducha o en las escaleras. Si tuviéramos un hijo tendríamos que cuidarnos más en ese sentido. Pero aun así, tener un pequeño viviendo con nosotros, sería una dicha, aunque no podamos expresar nuestro amor libremente en toda la casa.

Ahora que lo pienso Hiro-san no es muy demostrativo en ningún aspecto a no ser en la cama, Pero a decir verdad solo con eso me basta.

Hiro-san no suele decir palabras de amor, pero con palabras un poco mas indirectas me hace sentir muy feliz, como aquella vez que me dijo…

"No quiero que me superes, porque si tengo esa condición, puedo retenerte" o tal vez

"Nowaki…tengo frio" Palabras que tienen un mensaje escondido, las cuales debo descodificar, palabras que hacen que Hiro-san se vea más lindo de lo normal y qua hacen que lo ame más de lo que ya lo amo, si es que eso es posible, claro.

Hiro-san hace que experimente un muchas emociones y sentimientos, alegría, al verlo a mi lado durmiendo cuando despierto; tristeza, cuando debe trabajar y no tiene tiempo para mí; celos cada vez que veo que otro hombre se le acerca, realmente siento que me hierve la sangre; ternura, cada vez que se sonroja y así sin un fin de sentimientos más.

Me preocupo por él, cuando llega tarde a casa, cuando se enferma, cada vez que él tiene un problema o una preocupación con respecto a su trabajo, cuando se queda en la universidad con ese profesor molesto; En ese sentido no me preocupo, porque sé que Hiro-san nunca hará nada para lastimarme, se que él sería incapaz de engañarme con otro hombre, pero de quien no me fio es de esos otros hombres y lo que menos quiero es compartir a Hiro-san.

Lo amo más que a mi propia vida.

Amo a Hiro-san, nunca lo dejaría ir.

Hiro-san es solo mío.

* * *

Espero no haberlos aburrido

y espero me dejen reviews ^.^

(buenos o malos, ambos son bienvenidos)

Un beso enorme

que esten bien

Muaaaaa!!


	2. Hirosan

-Nowaki…

Significa Tifón

Tiene sentido…de otro modo no sería capaz de arrastrarme, y yo no sería capaz de caer antes sus trampas, pero lo hago. Eh sucumbí ante él. Nowaki me ha tomado por sorpresa, al igual que un tifón.

Nowaki es unos cuantos años menor que yo, la verdad es que nunca había meditado acerca de tener una pareja menor, o mayor; siempre pensé que si no era con Akihiko no estaría con nadie más; gran equivocación. Aun así, la diferencia de edad, no se ha convertido en gran problema para mi, aunque soy más de un pensamiento tradicional, Nowaki se ha esforzado mucho para que yo no note esa diferencia. Rápidamente ha podido como él dice ponerse a mi nivel. Es una persona, realmente admirable.

Aunque hay algo en lo que Nowaki siempre me ha superado, él es un verdadero maestro a la hora de amar, creo que debe tener un profesorado, es sin duda un Dios en la cama, no sé dónde saca tanta energía, ya que es incansable en el momento de hacer el amor. Pero esto que pienso nunca voy a decírselo. A veces me pregunto si esa habilidad y maestría es innata o si lo aprendió con alguien; y mis pensamientos terminan ahí… el solo pensamiento de que Nowaki ha estado antes con alguien me pone loco de celos, el imaginar que alguien más a disfrutado de **MI Nowaki**, ha recibido sus caricias y escuchado sus gemidos… ¡no puedo soportarlo! Es verdad yo también eh estado con Akihiko, pero si hubiera conocido a Nowaki antes, no lo habría hecho; los sentimientos no se comparan, las sensaciones, la intensidad, la manera en la que Nowaki me hace vibrar al hacer contacto, no es lo mismo, el toque de sus manos, totalmente distinto, tal vez igual en tamaño, pero no así en sensación, Nowaki es cálido.

Quiero pasar toda mi vida con él, ahora es difícil imaginar una vida sin él, en realidad prefiero no hacerlo, no imaginarme. Nowaki se ha convertido, lentamente sin darme cuenta en parte mía, en parte de mi cuerpo y alma; Aunque sea ridículo y cursi, es la verdad, aunque me moleste ser tan cursi, la verdad es que sin Nowaki, yo no podría vivir.

Aunque no le demuestro o lo diga, amo a Nowaki, el verlo con otro hombre, como por ejemplo su querido Sempai, hace que me invada la ira, Ese tal Tsumori me saca de quicio, hace que me hierva la sangre, se perfectamente que esta atrás de Nowaki, pero estoy convencido de que jamás podrá arrebatarme lo que es mío, ya que soy capaz de luchar a funda de espada, para conservar a mi Nowaki si es necesario

Aunque nunca lo diré.

No estoy dispuesto a compartir a MI Nowaki con nadie.

Lo quiero solo para mí, así como yo soy solo suyo.

Así que shh… guarden mis secretos.


End file.
